


Fatherly Misery

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [18]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Though I'm not your real father, I've always treated you like a son. It's hard for any parent to see their child leave and never come back.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Misery

"I'm leaving."

No, "Hello, Crawford, can I come in?" or even a "good morning" before entering, just a light knock on the door, a slight pause, and then that.

"Sit down," Crawford said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. It was a comfortable armed chair positioned at an angle to the desk and he took it with grace, his eyes focused on his hands. Even in his personal life, Crawford kept up the calm, quiet demeanor that befitted someone who was the leader of a bodyguard team.

"I'm leaving," he repeated, his gaze going straight from his hands to Crawford's eyes. Crawford didn't react at all to it—he had seen this coming, knew that as soon as Farfarello left that his team would fall apart. But Crawford didn't expect him to be the next one.

"What made you make this decision?" Crawford sat up in his chair more, giving the air of a businessman in the face of an employee about to hand in his two weeks' notice.

"I would have expected you to have known already the 'why'."

Crawford clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"Even if I could _see_ the 'why', I would still want an explanation. Now start explaining."

Crawford's gaze unnerved him and, at the same time, annoyed him. Why should he have to know why he wanted to leave? With Farfarello gone, the team was pretty much done and over with; they were little more than a bunch of sociopathic housemates.

Crawford hadn't seen this part. "Job?"

"Yes. Since the Elders are gone and Eszett has cut us loose, there's no point in me hanging around here anymore."

Crawford shifted in his chair. This was turning out to be an interesting day after all.

"You can't just expect me to cut you loose just because Eszett decided we are of no use to them any longer. I am still your boss."

He stood up and Crawford did nothing to stop him. What was the point? He had nothing to make him stay anyway, there was nothing left.

"Just let me go, Crawford. I'm not a child anymore."

He turned to leave, but something Crawford said stopped him.

"It's hard for a parental figure to let their 'child' go, even if the circumstances are right for it, Nagi."

Nagi was taken aback by Crawford's words. Did he really consider him like a son?

"Crawford…"

Crawford nodded. "Go. You have my permission."

Nagi stared at him for a brief second more before leaving his office.

-x-

"Schuldig… I was thinking..."

"You want to leave this place," Schuldig finished, staring at Crawford over the magazine he was reading. He shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. Farfarello and Nagi both left. Makes sense for you to, too."

Crawford watched Schuldig carefully. "You're okay with this? We've been here together for a long time…"

Schuldig went back to his magazine. "It's not like you really ever gave a shit about me anyway. Or what I thought." He turned the page, keeping everything casual. "Go ahead. Leave me here by myself. See if I care."

Crawford pulled the magazine away from Schuldig's face and looked into his eyes. "You know better than to think I think that." _You_ _ **should**_ _know I don't think like that._

"I just figured that you'd want to live a normal life by yourself, maybe get married, have a kid or two, and pretend that the last twenty seven years of your life was a lie or a dream or something. Then you'd forget I ever existed and…" He shrugged again. "I don't care."

Crawford shook his head. "I'm not going to _leave you_."

Schuldig snorted. "Yeah. That's what I've been told my entire life. Look at how I turned out."

"Will you listen to me, Schuldig? For once, can you keep your snarky, sarcastic comments to yourself for _five minutes_?"

Schuldig said nothing. He didn't want a pissed off Crawford.

"I'm not going to leave you. I was going to ask if you wanted to come _with me_."

The flat was so quiet, they could hear noise filter in from their neighbours' flats.

 _Come with me._

Schuldig chuckled. "Well it's not like I have anywhere else to go. Besides, Schwarz has always pretty much been my family. I can't leave that behind."

Crawford straightened himself and readjusted his tie. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey, Crawford."

Crawford, who was about to leave Schuldig's room, turned back.

"What?"

Schuldig was on all fours on his bed; his hand darted out and grabbed Crawford's tie, dragging Crawford back over to the bed. His lips met Crawford's and before Crawford could react, Schuldig was away and on his back, magazine on his lap.

"You need some cheering up. Ever since Nagi left, you've been sorta…down."

Crawford looked to the future to see what Schuldig meant by 'cheering up'. When he saw Schuldig on top of him, hair all disheveled, eyes half-lidded and his mouth open in a loud moan, he dismissed the vision of the future and loosened his tie. Schuldig smirked.

"Grab a beer, I'll go put some TV on and you can wallow in your fatherly misery while watching the evening news." _And then I'll strike when you're drunk and can't resist me._

Crawford, as if knowing what Schuldig was thinking, thought, _Why not just give me a 'get drunk and fuck me' suggestion?_

"I _could_ do that, but that wouldn't be as _fun_."


End file.
